The compounds containing biologically active silicon are organo silicon compounds and more especially silanols bearing numerous Si--OH bonds. Silanols are described in the state of the art as constituting a form of silicon assimilable by the organism, given that they have the property of existing as soluble oligomer form in aqueous solution with a low molecular weight (EP-0 289 366).
Numerous complexes of silanols having interesting pharmaceutical properties have already been described in the past. The French special patent on drug N.degree. 6.871 M which has been registered on Dec., 23rd, 1996, describes an organo silicic complex used as drug against all inflammatory phenomena. FR-A-2725207 describes silanols precursors which are compounds made of silicon bearing biologically hydrolyzable bonds notably in contact with alive tissue and enabling the release of oligomers having biologically active Si--OH functions.
Silanols, thus obtained in vivo are pharmaceutically usefull, particularly for the treatment of arthritis, for the restructuration of micro-vessels, for the treatment of the sportsman tendinitis, for the treatment of asthenia, for the treatment of cataract, for the treatment of arteriopatia such as notably arteriosclerosis and more generally for their anti-inflammatory, anti-edematous, anti-glycation, antiradical, analgesic, regenerating and repairing activities.
Silanols of the anterior art are administered via general, orally or paranterally, and act in a non specific way.
To notably remedy this drawback, the main goal of the present invention is to propose a pharmaceutical composition, capable of inhibiting serine proteases, containing a compound made of biologically active silicon capable of aiming in the organism a tissue or a specific organ, such as particularly the osseous or cartilaginous tissue, or cutaneous tissue and exhibit on these tissue a pharmacological activity.